Welcome to My Life
by aLLiCaT225
Summary: Journal Entries of Jack and Kate reveal sercrets about there feelings for eachother. But What happens when Sawyer finds Kate's diary? will he just let her go or will he want revenge?
1. Weakness

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay here's the story. This is my first fan fiction written ALONE. My first official Fic was with my old chum Maria Christina-Lucia a.k.a. WHENICOMEAROUND. It's called HOLIDAY, if any one wants to read it.

DISCLAMER: I don't own LOST but maybe if I played to lotto with the numbers 4, 8 15, 16, 23, 42, and won I can buy Lost. But that's not going to happen any time soon so for now I'm stuck writing fanfictions. OH WELL!

SUMMARY: Journal entries of Jack and Kate reveal secrets about their feelings and who they trust and don't trust on the Island.

-WELCOME TO MY LIFE-

-BY ALLIKAT225-

-CHAPTER ONE-

Michael showed me the raft today. It seems to be coming along well. He told me he wants to leave by tomorrow.

I really hope building the raft wasn't a waste of everyone's time

Actually, Sawyer will be going with them. So that's one good thing that will come of this.

Maybe that will give me the chance to tell Kate how I feel. I've wanted to ever since I first laid eyes on her.

I wanted to go up to her the first time I saw her and just say "I love you."

And with Sawyer gone, I won't have to worry about getting punched in the face every time I talk to Kate, of course I'm exaggerating. (Kind of)

Going with the crazy French lady to get the dynamite later. We're using it to blow open the hatch.

I hope Kate doesn't ask to come. It's not that I don't want her to it's just that it's way too dangerous.

I don't want anything to happen to her. She's they only reason I'm still sane.

Kate's coming this way and she looks like she wants to talk.

More Later,

-Jack

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jack. " Kate said

"Oh, Hi Kate. Uh…what's up?" Jack asked.

Kate shuffled her feet nervously.

"I'm coming with you to get the dynamite." She said firmly and without thinking.

"No. It's too dangerous. I'd prefer you stay here." Jack admitted.

Kate took a deep breath.

"Jack, I'm not a little kid and you're not my father. You don't tell me what I can and can't do." There was a sharp tone to her voice.

Jack was a little taken back by that.

"I just want you to be safe." Jack told her.

"I'll be fine." Kate assured him.

Jack reluctantly said, "Okay. You can come."

He just couldn't say no to her. It was his one true weakness.

Kate smiled.

"Thanks Jack." And with that, Kate left to go get ready for the journey.

Jack turned and picked up his bag.

Then he headed toward the caves to meet Locke, Hurley, Artz, Danielle (the crazy French lady), and now Kate.

A/N: Hoped you guys liked it. Please review. Sorry it was so short. Chapter 2 will be longer, promise.


	2. Only Once

Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews. Here's chapter three.

Disclaimer: I don't own lost. The end!

SUMMARY: Journal entries of Jack and Kate reveal secrets about their feelings and who they trust and don't trust on the Island.

-WELCOME TO MY LIFE-

-BY ALLIKAT225-

-CHAPTER TWO-

Well I'm going on the "journey" to get the dynamite. I finally found the courage to stand up to Jack, not that I was ever really afraid to talk to him or anything.

It annoys me how he thinks he knows what's best for everyone.

And it doesn't help that everybody does everything he says. Probably the only reason why they listen to him is because they're scared.

But that's not me. Im not going to do EVERYTHING that he says.

I'm not a child, he can't boss me around.

I swear sometimes being on this island is like being on a TV show called "Jack Knows Best."

-Kate

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate was the last to arrive at the caves, mostly because of Sawyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey there Freckles. Where you off to?" Sawyer had asked.

Kate looked up from her bag.

"Im going with Jack and them to get the dynamite."

"Wouldn't you rather stay here with me, you know since I am leaving soon on a very dangerous journey."

Sawyer moved closer to her.

The offer was tempting but Kate quickly came to her senses.

"No. I'm going with Jack and that's that." Kate said firmly

"Oh c'mon Freckles. What's Jack-o got that I don't got?" His remark was only half serious.

"Sawyer it doesn't have anything to do with that."

Kate blushed slightly.

"You know somethin' Freckles, I'm thinking it does." Sawyer said. "I think you have the hots for ole' Doctor J."

"Sawyer just stop, Ok!" Kate shouted.

His eyes widened and he said nothing more.

"I have to go." Kate said in a calmer voice. "I don't want them to leave without me."

Sawyer nodded.

And with that, Kate left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you?" Jack asked Kate when she finally showed up.

"I was…um…talking to someone and I lost track of time."

Kate lied about the last part.

As much as he wanted to, Jack didn't press on.

"Ok everybody, now that we're all here, lets head out." Jack said to everyone.

Danielle walked into the jungle followed by Locke, Artz, Hurley, Jack, and last but not least, Kate.

When everyone was more spread out Kate quickened her pace and fell in step with Jack.

He smiled when he saw her standing next to him.

"So tell me something." Jack said.

Kate smiled. That was how she usually started off their conversations with him.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Who were you talking to that made you so late?"

Kate's smile faded.

She didn't want to lie to Jack but at the same time she didn't want to tell him the truth.

Kate took a deep breath, "Sawyer. Why is it against the law to talk to him." She added in attempt to sound tough.

"No. I was just asking." Jack said

Silence.

Kate could feel the waves of tension between her and Jack so she changed the subject.

"So…uh do you believe all this?"

"Believe what?" Asked Jack.

"All this stuff about the others. Do you believe it?"

"Not really but you can't be to sure these days." Jack grinned. Kate could tell he was kidding.

"Do you believe in it?" He asked.

"As much as I believe in Santa Clause."

Jack laughed. "So I'm guessing that's a no"

Kate nodded and looked away.

Then she felt Jack's eyes on her and turned to meet his gaze.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

A strange feeling arose inside of Kate. It was a feeling so familiar but yet so distant and she had only truly felt it once before.

A/N: well I hoped you guys liked it. I don't know when chapter three will be up I sort of have writers block but I'll try. Bye!


	3. The Truth

Author's Note: Hey everyone, enjoy chapter three!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. It belongs to all those special rich people at ABC.

Summary: Journal entries of Jack and Kate reveal secrets about their feelings and who they trust and don't trust on the Island.

-WELCOME TO MY LIFE-

-BY ALLIKAT225-

-CHAPTER THREE-

I think that I have pretty much everyone figured out on this island.

Everyone that is, except Kate.

I don't know why but I have the feeling she's carrying a heavy burden, that something from her past is still haunting her.

I feel like she's hiding it from me, and trust me, that's not a good feeling.

Kate's a very hard person to figure out. She doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve like everyone else does.

I want to learn more about her. I want to lift that burden off her shoulders.

I have to try at least. I mean after all…

I love her.

-Jack

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, we're here." Danielle said.

She looked at everybody and then at the ship.

"The explosives are in a crate in the hull of the ship." And with that, she left.

"Wait! Whose gonna get us back?" Jack called after Danielle, but she was gone.

Jack turned to the group.

"Does anybody know how to get us back? Jack asked.

"I was paying attention to the route she took," Locke said. "I'm sure I could do it."

Jack looked from Locke to Kate. She nodded. Jack looked back at Locke.

"Fine." He said.

Locke looked at Artz and Hurley. "We'll go get the explosives."

Hurley looked at him in disbelief. "Oh no, I'm not going near any dynamite."

"Hugo, we need your help lifting the crate. You don't have to handle the explosives." Locke told him.

Hurley sighed as they put down their bags and headed toward the "Black Rock,"

leaving Jack and Kate alone.

Kate sat down on a nearby rock.

"I hope the dynamite still works." She said.

"Yeah, that would really suck if it didn't." Jack said as he sat next to her.

Kate tapped her fingers on the rock, and hummed a little song.

Jack could tell that she was getting bored.

"Wanna play a game?" Jack asked. "It will help pass the time."

"What kind of game?" Kate said.

"We have to say something about ourselves and the other person has to guess if it's the truth or a lie." Jack explained.

"ok, you first." Kate said.

Jack sighed. "Let's see um…my favorite movie is The Emperor's New Groove."

Kate laughed. "I'm thinking that's a lie."

"Nope." Jack smiled.

"Seriously?" Kate grinned. "Isn't that the one about the emperor who gets turned into a llama?"

"So you have seen it?"

"Once or Twice." She giggled.

Jack laughed. "Your turn."

"Ok uh…when I was a kid, I was afraid of the dark." Kate said.

Jack looked at her. "False."

"How'd you guess?" Kate smiled.

"Well someone who insists that they go on a life threatening mission to get explosives, shouldn't be afraid of the dark." Jack told her.

"Good point." Kate said. "Your turn."

"Ok." Jack said. He decided to put a more serious spin on things.

"I was married to a woman that I didn't love." He said.

Kate took a deep breath and prayed that she was right. "False?"

Jack swallowed hard.

"It's true." He said. "100 percent."

"Oh." Kate said in a whisper.

He didn't reply.

"Why did you marry her then?" Kate pressed.

Jack took a deep breath. "I saved her life."

Kate didn't say anything.

"I know it was wrong, and when I look back on it, I don't know why I even went through with it." Jack said.

Kate looked at him.

"Listen, Jack, if it makes you feel any better the man I loved is dead."

Jack met her gaze. "Kate, I'm so sorry."

She continued. "And the worst part is that I'm the one who killed him, by complete and total accident."

"Wow." Jack said. He didn't know what else to say.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, I feel that way to."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hoped you liked it. Please review.


	4. Fear

Author's Note: Here's chapter four. Enjoy!

DISCLAMER: If I owned lost, you wouldn't be reading this fic.

SUMMARY: Journal entries of Jack and Kate reveal secrets about their true feelings and who they trust and don't trust on the island.

-Welcome to My Life-

-By Allikat225-

-Chapter Four-

I don't know why but when I'm around Jack I feel different. Well actually when he tries to be all important and stuff I get annoyed, but when it's just me and him it's like we're connected.

I feel like he knows and understands where I'm coming from, even though he hasn't been through half as much stuff as me.

I seems like I can tell jack anything. I've never been able to do that before. I think that I might even….no I'm not going to say that. I swore that after Tom died, I would never love again.

-Kate

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does anyone know anything about dynamite?" Artz asked. He was wrapping the dynamite he Locke and Hurley recovered from the shipwreck.

No one said anything.

"Didn't think so." He said.

Kate looked at Jack and rolled her eyes. He smiled.

"Well, when explosives get hot they start to sweat nitroglycerin." Artz continued.

Everyone was silent, they really didn't care. They just wanted to get back to the hatch as soon as possible.

He kept talking. "Now we're not going to take more that we need. We don't want anyone…"

BOOM!

Before Kate had the chance to do anything, Jack dove on top of her. Both of them toppled on to the ground.

When it was safe Kate said, "Uh… Jack you can get off me now." She smiled.

"Oh right sorry."

Jack stood and helped Kate to her feet.

"Thanks." She said.

Jack blushed and nodded. "Anytime." Then he looked into her beautiful eyes for a long time.

After a while Hurley cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me but um…I would kinda like to get to the hatch sometime this century."

Kate and Jack both looked at each other one last time and blushed.

Jack turned to the group. "Right lets pack up."

"Whose gonna carry the explosives?' Kate asked.

They all looked at one another.

"I'll take it." Jack said heroically.

Kate's heart skipped about five beats. "NO!" she cried.

Every one looked at her.

"I mean, uh.. Why don't I do it?" Kate said quickly.

"No way. I'm carrying the explosives and that's that." Jacks voice was firm.

Locke stared at him. "Why can't Kate do it, Jack?"

"Because." Jack said. That wasn't the best excuse in the world but it was all he could think of.

"Because why?" Locke pressed.

Jack didn't reply.

"Kate, take the dynamite." Locke said.

She didn't move.

"Go on take it." He said again. Even though he was talking to Kate, his eyes never left Jack's face.

Reluctantly, Kate picked up the bag that was sitting by Jack's feet and cautiously put it on.

"Ok, now that that's taken care of, let's head out." Locke said. He walked into the jungle followed by Hurley and with one last look at Kate, Jack left to.

"Jack, wait!" Kate called after him.

He kept walking.

"Please Jack, don't be like this." She said.

He stopped and turned to face her.

"What do you want Kate?" jack asked, his tone was soft but firm.

She took of her back pack and held it out in front of her.

"Here, you take the explosives." Kate said.

"Why?"

"Because." Kate smiled.

"Ha, ha." Jack said. He turned back around.

"Jack, you're acting like a twelve year old."

He said nothing.

Kate sighed. "Look I know you don't want me to carry the dynamite, so I'll just leave them here and when you're ready you can take them to the hatch."

She set down the bag and headed of into the jungle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate arrived at the hatch as the sun was setting.

Locke and Hurley were sitting on the hatch door.

"It's about time." Locke stood up. "Can I have the dynamite?"

"I don't have them." Kate told him.

"Then who does?" Locke asked.

"I do." A voice from behind them said.

Kate spun around. Jack.

"Here John," He walked past Kate and handed Locke his back pack.

"Thank you." Locke began setting up the dynamite.

Jack turned to Kate.

"What was that all about?"

Kate was confused. "What are talking about Jack?"

"Back at the ship. What was that all about?" He repeated.

Kate was silent.

"Why did you insist on carrying the explosives and then back our like that?"

Kate looked at him.

"Does it matter now Jack?" She asked.

"To me it does."

"Jack, you're being unreasonable!" Kate practically shouted.

"I'm being unreasonable! You won't even tell me the answer to a simple question." Jack yelled.

Kate crossed her arms and looked away.

"Tell me!" Jack demanded.

"I WAS SCARED OK!" Kate cried.

Jack didn't respond.

"For the first time in a long time I was truly afraid. I didn't know what else to do, Jack. I thought I could depend on you, but it looks like I was wrong."

And with that Kate bolted into the jungle toward camp. Tears streamed from her eyes.

She heard Jack calling her name in the distance but she didn't turn around.

Jack was the last person Kate wanted to talk to.

--------------------------------------


	5. JackAss

Author's note: Hola amigos. Here's chapter five, have fun.

Disclaimer: I'm going to make this as painless as possible, I don't own Lost.

-Welcome to my life-

-By Allikat225-

-Chapter 5-

Well I found out what Kate's secret is and I almost sorry I did.

I had no idea she'd been through so much. Maybe that's why she doesn't really trust anybody. I would have trouble trusting even myself if that happened to me.

It almost makes my problem not matter….almost.

-Jack

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack gave up on the pursuit of Kate. Breathing hard, he walked the rest of the way to camp.

"How could you be so stupid?" He asked himself. "Now she'll never speak to me again."

And that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate sat alone on the beach, thinking, about Jack. She fell back on the on the sand.

"What did you ever see in Jack anyway? He's a cold, heartless, jerk." She said to no one in particular.

"Oh c'mon. I'm sure you don't mean that." A voice said.

Kate sat up to see Charlie standing next to her.

"So tell me, whose the heartless jerk round here?" He sat down in the sand next to her.

Kate sighed. "Jack."

"Oh. Do you want to tell me why?" Charlie asked.

She sighed again. "It's nothing; really I just thought that I could depend on him but I was wrong about him. No big deal." Kate looked out at the setting sun.

"Ouch." Charlie said. "That really sucks. I didn't think Jack was like that."

"Yeah well, join the club." Kate said sarcastically.

Charlie put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Claire walked over holding baby Aaron.

"There you are, love. I was looking every where for you." She said in her sweet Australian accent.

Charlie blushed, Kate smiled. It must be nice having somebody care about you like that, she thought.

"C'mon Charlie. Everyone's back from that hatch and Jack's going to give us the heads up." Claire continued.

Charlie stood and brushed himself off. He held his arm out in front of him. "Lead the way." Claire smiled and walked forward, Charlie followed.

"Wait, what about Kate?" Claire asked when she realized Kate was still sitting on the beach. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be sure to catch up." Kate forced a smile.

Claire shrugged. "If you say so." She turned and walked toward the caves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stood in front of all fourty-something survivors. Every single pair of eyes were on him. He gulped; he never really cared for public speaking.

"Listen everybody," he began. "It looks like we're not going to be able to hide everybody inside the hatch. It would be too risky so we're just going to stay here tonight, together." He paused for a second. His audience was unresponsive. Jack continued with his speech. "Now sunrise is in about three hours and we're all gonna be here to witness it. Oh and another thing, nobody leaves these caves tonight. If we live together then we'll die together, but if you live alone you'll die alone."

There was a mummer of agreement. Jack was relieved by this.

"Excuse me, Jack." Locke's voice said from behind. "I just need to get some cable and then I'll be out of your way."

"John what do you…you can't go down there tonight. Didn't you here what I just told everybody?"

Locke shouldered the cable. "It was all very touching but I need to go down there Jack, it's my destiny." He started to walk in the direction of the hatch.

"Locke, WAIT!" Jack called after him.

"You know it's no use trying to stop him." Kate said approaching Jack.

Jack turned to face her. "I see you're speaking to me now." He said.

"Yeah well, that doesn't mean that I forgive you." Kate said coldly.

Jack said nothing. Kate looked away.

She sighed. "Look I'm just gonna cut to the chase so I can get out of your way." Kate took a deep breath. "I'm going to the hatch."

Jack's eyes widened." Can I at least ask, what the hell you are thinking going down there!" Jack cried.

"Oh so now you care about me. Well if you must know, I'm only doing it for Locke's sake. I mean its way to dangerous for him to go alone." Kate told him.

"Well if he needs someone to go with him, why not …Hurley!" Jack said the first name that popped into his head.

"Because in case you haven't noticed, Hurley's a big guy and he wouldn't be able to fit down the chute, JACK-ASS!" Kate yelled.

Jack couldn't believe Kate was saying this. He was on the verge of tears when he said, "Fine Kate, go down there, and get yourself killed. SEE IF I GIVE A DAMN!"

"FINE I WILL!" Kate shouted. "Oh and just so we're clear, I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN!" She turned and stormed off.

"Oh yeah? Well that goes double for ME!" Jack retorted. He turned around; EVERYBODY was staring at him, eyes wide. Jack glanced form person to person. He couldn't believe him and Kate had fought, in front of the entire island none the less.

Jack headed for the beach, avoiding everyone's eyes.

A/N: I really don't have anything to say just read and review.


	6. That Sinking Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own lost or anybody on the show all I own is this chapter of my fanfiction.

-Welcome to my life-

-By allikat225-

-Chapter 6-

Jack was supposed to be the one I could trust, the one that would always understand me no matter what, but the events in the last couple of hours proved me wrong.

I mean he couldn't even help me the time I needed him the most and that's low.

He thinks he's so perfect, and that just because people make mistakes and have faults doesn't make him superior to the rest of us. The funny thing is that jack probably has the most problems of anyone here.

Well enough babbling about what's his name, I have to get ready to go to the hatch with Locke. This is my chance to prove to myself that I'm not afraid.

-Kate

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's the plan?" Kate asked Locke as he was securing the cable around her waist.

Locke looked up at her. "I'm going to lower you down and then…"

"Wait; tell me again why I have to go first." Kate interrupted.

"Because you're lighter, but you're more then welcome to lower me down." Locke smiled in that creepy way that he does.

Kate shook her head.

"So don't complain." He finished. Kate rolled her eyes and wondered why she even agreed to do this.

Locke looked down the chute. "How deep is it?" Kate asked.

"That's what I'm about to find out." Locke said as he picked up one of the torches and dropped it down into the darkness. About seven seconds later it hit the ground with a thud. Locke looked up at Kate. "I'd say about forty, maybe fifty, feet tops."

"I guess that's not so bad." Kate shrugged. Locke nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready to do this?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." Kate said.

She positioned herself over the ladder and Locke lowered her down slowly. Kate's breathing came in shallow breaths as she descended deeper into the unknown. Finally she reached the bottom.

"Do you see anything?" Locke asked from the top.

"Nothing." She called back.

Just then the eerie creak of a door startled Kate and made her drop her flash light. She screamed. "JONH, I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING DOWN HERE." Kate cried.

Locke looked down the hatch and a blinding white light shot up to the heavens. Kate screamed one last time the door slammed shut and the light was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sat in the beach thinking of the fight him and Kate had, had back at the caves. The scene replayed over and over in his head and every time it did the pain in his heart grew.

"Hey, JACK ASS!"

Great now I'm delusional, he thought. But then he heard it again. "Paging Doctor Ass." It sounded like…

"SAWYER!" Jack stood up and saw three figures coming toward him. "JIN MICHEAL?" He said running over to them.

"Gez Jack-o, it took you long enough." Sawyer said irritably. Jack rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys doing back?" he asked.

Sawyer sighed. "It's a really long story so I won't go into detail. All you need to know is that some people on a boat took Mike's son, shot me, and blew up the raft."

"Wait there was people on a boat?" Jack asked.

"I told you I wasn't going to get into details!" Sawyer said.

Jack didn't say anything.

"Can you take a look at this?" Sawyer asked. "It hurts like hell." Jack nodded and led him over to his medical bag. He cleaned and dressed Sawyers wound.

"It should be fine. You lucky it's not infected." Jack told him when he was done.

Sawyer nodded and started to leave. "How did you get the bullet out?" Jack asked.

"With my hands." Sawyer said. "By the way, where's Freckles? She'll be happy to see I'm back."

"Don't know." Jack lied. At the mention of Kate a wave of emotions came over Jack. And one of the emotions was the feeling that something bad had happened to her. "I gotta go." Jack said quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack packed his bag as fast as he could. He needed to get to the hatch.

"Uh, dude, where are you going?" Hurley asked.

Jack looked up at him. "To the hatch." He said simply.

Hurley looked at him like he had five heads. "But what about all the stuff you said about watching the sun rise and staying here together?'

Jack shrugged and shouldered his backpack. "I guess I changed my mind." He turned to leave.

"No Kate changed your mind." Hurley retorted.

Jack looked him in the eye. "Look Hurley, there's just something I have to do." And with that Jack headed for the hatch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Tragedy in the Hatch

Author's note: Here's chapter seven. I didn't put a journal entry at the beginning of this chapter because well I don't know why, but I know it's a good reason.

Disclaimer: Lost does not belong to me. Boo-hoo.

-Welcome to My Life-

-By allikat225-

-Chapter 7-

Jack hit the bottom of the hatch with a splash. He looked around. Nothing but a small circular mirror in the corner and a flashlight on the floor, which he recognized as Kate's. Jack picked it up and made his way though the small door.

He shined the flashlight around the strange place. Jack reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun. Clutching it tightly he continued forward tripping on what appeared to be Locke's boots.

"KATE? LOCKE?" Jack called. No answer. He was convinced, this place was creepy.

"MAKE YOUR OWN KIND OF MUSIC, SING YOU OWN SPECIAL SONG."

Jack raised his gun. The music continued. He realized that other then being slightly annoying, it showed no threat. Jack continued forward. He rounded the corner and a huge circular room open up in front of him. It was filled with old technology that Jack guessed were made in the 80s. An old computer module caught his eye.

Slowly he moved towards it and reached out to touch the nearest button.

The music stopped.

"I wouldn't do that." A familiar voice said from behind.

Jack spun around to see Locke standing in the doorway. Jack raised his gun.

"Where's Kate?" Jack's said. His voice shook.

"She's fine, just put the gun down." He said nonchalantly.

"Tell me where she is or else."

"Or else what?" Locke asked, smirking.

"I'll…"

A gun appeared beside Locke's head. "Drop your gun, or I'll kill him." A voice said.

"I'm not dropping anything until I know where she is." Jack said loudly.

The person moved behind Locke's head, giving Jack a better look at his face.

"You." Jack said in a softer tone.

"Yes, me. Now, put the gun down or I'll BLOW HIS DANM HEAD OFF!"

"GO AHEAD!" Jack cried.

"Now Jack…" Locke begun.

'WHERE'S KATE!" Jack yelled.

"Why do you want to know?" The guy holding the gun at Locke asked.

"BECAUSE!"

"Why? There's got to be a reason brother."

"Because…because, I need to tell her that I'm sorry and that I…I…" Jack's eyes started to tear.

"That you what. I don't have all year!"

"THAT I LOVE HER."

A ringing silence hung in the air.

The guy lowered the gun from Locke's head. "Oh." He said softly.

Locke looked at Jack and then at the strange inhabitant of the hatch, who's name was Desmund. Then he ripped the gun out of his hand and punched him across his face. Desmund landed on the ground.

Locke turned and pointed his gun at Jack. "Say goodnight, Jack." He shot Jack in his side. Jack flew backwards and landed on the floor.

Locke moved closer to finish him off but someone shot Locke in the back.

"No Locke, you say goodnight." He fell dead on the ground.

"Kate?" Jack said weakly. She ran over to him and knelt by his side.

"Don't worry Jack I'm here." Kate said.

Desmund woke up and rubbed his face where Locke punched him. He saw Jack lying on the floor all bloody.

"What happened to him?" He asked standing up.

Kate looked up at him. "Jack got shot and I need to get him help."

"I went to medical school for three years, if that helps." Desmund told Kate.

"It's better than nothing. " Kate said. Desmund knelt down next to her and looked at Jack. "Well for one thing we need to take out this bullet."

"I'll go get the medical supplies." Kate stood up and looked around the hatch. There was no way she would be able to get back up the ladder. "Is there a front door in this place?" she asked.

Desmund nodded. "Down the corridor and to the left." He pointed.

Kate ran toward the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sawyer was walking in the jungle when he heard the sound of a door opening behind him. He turned around and was surprised to see Kate standing in the doorway.

"Hey there Freckles." He greeted.

"Sawyer…I need…you." Kate said breathlessly and without thinking.

He smiled. "You see I knew you'd come around." Sawyer walked over to her and grabbed her waist. Then he leaned in and kissed her on the neck.

Kate pushed him off her. "I need your help, not you." She said thinking Desmund could use the extra hand. "Now hurry there's not much time."

"Uh, do ya wanna tell me what's going on?" Sawyer asked.

"Jack was shot and I need your help with…stuff." Kate told him.

"Oh." He said in an undertone.

"Yeah so stop fooling around." Kate spotted Jack's medical bag by the hatch door. She ran over, got it, and then ran back to Sawyer.

"C'mon." Kate said. Sawyer followed her through the "front door" of the Hatch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back down there Jack was only semi-conscious and a small puddle of blood had formed underneath him. Kate handed Desmund the bag and then sat down beside Jack. Sawyer helping Desmund take out the bullet in Jack's side.

Kate took Jack's hand.

"Kate, I'm so sorry." He said.

"Shhh." Kate touched his cheek.

"Kate…I…" Jack's breaths were shallow and slowly his eyes shut."

Kate started to cry. "No, Jack, please. I need you."

"GOT IT." Sawyer said holding up the bullet.

Desmund looked at him. "Yeah but that's not go enough. He's still bleeding bad, brother."

"You have to stop the bleeding or…" Kate cried. "He'll die."

Desmund took the gauze and wrapped it around Jack's wound. "Let's get him over to the bed." He told Sawyer. They picked him up and put him on Desmund's bed.

Kate sat on the bed next to Jack. She took his hand. Jack opened his eyes slightly. "Kate I don't want to die." He said.

"Jack, you're not going to." Kate told him.

"I love you Kate." Jack said closing his eyes again.

Kate's eyes started to swell with tears. Then she leaned over and whispered softly in his ear. "I love you, too."

A/n: Please R&R. And I'm still deciding if Jack should die or not.


	8. Kate's Diary

Author's Note: Hey y'all im back. Ok for this chapter I had absolutely no idea what to write so I just decided write it straight on the computer (usually I write in a notebook, it keeps me occupied during math and Spanish)

Disclaimer: You're kidding right?

-Welcome to my life-

-Chapter 8-

-By allikat225-

Jack's still in critical condition, but he'll live, probably. At least that's what that weird guy Desmond said and right now that's really all I've got.

Sawyer keeps popping in every now and then but he doesn't stay for long. Just long enough to say something cheesy to me and ask if jackass is alright (Sawyer's words, not mine.)

Jack better not die and leave me all alone here. I feel he's the only one who, deep down, really understands me. Yes I know I've said that before but it's really true.

I need Jack in my life, so he better not leave me. I love him.

-Kate

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate sat by Jack's bedside for two days straight, eating hardly anything and only getting up when absolutely necessary. She just sat and stared, and occasionally she'd talk to Jack. Who knows maybe he'd hear her and then wake up.

"Jack, you know, everyone really misses you. Well not Sawyer but, I do, a lot." Kate said. "This was all my fault. I should've never gone here and the only reason why I did is because of that stupid fight me and you had."

"Hmm." Jack shifted in the bed.

"Jack!" Kate stood up and knelt by jack's side.

"Kate?" Jack said in a hoarse voice. He opened his eyes a little.

Kate was on the verge of tears of joy. "Jack, oh my god, you're…you're ok!"

"Where the hell am I?" Jack asked looking up at the bunk bed and then around the rest of the hatch. "Did…did we get rescued?"

Kate chuckled. "Ha, I wish." She smiled at him and touched his cheek. "Jack you're not gonna believe this but…um… we're in the Hatch."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

Kate sighed. "Well Jack, Locke kinda tried to kill you."

"What? Where is he?"

"I killed him because he tried to kill you." Kate said.

Jack forced a weak smile.

"You should really try to get more rest if you want heal faster." Kate told Jack.

Jack looked at her. She looked really tired. "You know Kate I think you should really get some rest too. Here you can lie down next to me." Jack moved over and made room Kate.

Kate smiled. "Yeah, ok." She lay next to Jack, careful not to lean on his wound. Kate closed her eyes and she was out like a light.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Freckles." Sawyer said waking into the room where Kate and Jack were peacefully sleeping. "Do you wanna…?" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kate and Jack.

He slowly backed out of the room.

On his way out of the hatch, Sawyer tripped over a stray backpack. It burst open and the contents spilled out.

"Dammit!" Sawyer said irritably as he knelt down and began putting the things back.

A journal caught his eye. He opened the front page. It was Kate's.

Quickly he shut it. Sawyer just stared at the cover, as if the words would get into his brain through osmosis.

"No I can't read it." He said to himself. "It's an invasion of privacy." He sighed.

"I wonder what Freckles said about me. I mean it won't hurt to read one little entry."

Sawyer had made up his mind. He opened the book and flipped through the pages. "Ha, this looks like a good one. My name's in it." He read it.

When he was finished, his eyes were wide. Sawyer read the last line again.

_**I need Jack in my life, so he better not leave me. I love him. **_

Angrily, Sawyer shut the book and chucked it into the backpack.

He was not about to loose Kate to a perfect bastard of a doctor. He wasn't going to give her up, at least not without a fight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Author's Note: Here's chapter nine. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own lost. If I did there would be no such thing as skate or Ana Lucia.

-Welcome to my Life-

-Chapter Nine-

-By allikat225-

I'm feeling better. It doesn't hurt as much but hey things could be worse, I guess.

Kate is still asleep. She looks so beautiful when she's asleep.

I wonder how the islands doing with out their "leader." They don't have anybody to complain to while I'm sitting down here.

Got to go, Kate's waking up

-Jack

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." Jack smiled.

Kate looked up at his eyes and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Great." Jack said. "You did a good job of taking care of me and stuff."

"Actually," Kate said getting out of the bed. "I really didn't do anything. Desmond did most of it."

"Desmond?"

"Yeah, Desmond He lived down here. Long story, I'll tell you later." Kate told Jack.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Jack asked rhetorically.

"Funny, he said the same thing about you." Kate said reaching for her shoes.

Jack thought for a minute and then shrugged. He looked at Kate, who was sitting on a chair getting her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" asked Jack.

"Outside. I was gonna take you with me, that is if you don't mind." She smiled.

Jack smiled too. "Not at all. Besides, I could use the fresh air."

Kate helped Jack get the rest of his clothes on and the helped him stand. He was a little woozy so she let Jack lean on her shoulder for support as they walked out of the hatch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate pushed open the hatch door and she and Jack walked outside. The bright light of the sun made both of them squint. Kate sat Jack down on a nearby rock and then took a seat across from him.

"So I guess you weren't kidding about the hatch, huh?" Jack said.

Kate chuckled. "Nope."

Silence.

"Uh, Jack." Kate began. "Is it true?"

"Is what true Kate?' Jack asked.

Kate took a deep breath. "Before you lost conscientious you…you said that you um…loved me." She looked up at Jack's eyes. "Is it true?"

Jack said nothing, but that doesn't mean he didn't respond.

He held on to Kate's face and pulled her foreword gently. Then he kissed her.

Jack pulled away a several seconds later. "Did that answer your question, Kate?"

Kate nodded. "Yes it did."

All of a sudden, Sawyer emerged from the bushes. He looked livid and he was carrying a gun, WHICH HE POINTED AT JACK!

"SAWYER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Kate yelled.

"What should've been done in the first place." Sawyer said gruffly.

Kate lookedat Jack and then back at Sawyer. She then realized what he was about to do.

"If you kill him then you're gonna have to kill me too, because I love Jack more than life itself." Kate said starting to cry.

"Fine by me." Sawyer said coolly. "It's no skin off my nose." He put his finger on the trigger and prepared to shoot Jack. But when he looked Jack square in the eye, he realized he justcouldn'tdo it.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sawyer shouted as he furiously chucked the gun to the side. He turned around and stomped back to the beach.

"I knew he wouldn't be able to go through with it." Kate said smirking.

"I think he only backed out, because you told him he'd have to kill you." Jack said. "I'm sure if he had the chance, he'd kill me in a heart beat."

Kate shrugged. "Who's knows with sawyer. He's one complex guy."

Thunder clapped overhead, warning Kate and Jack of an approaching storm.

"C'mon," Kate said. "Let's get inside before it rains. The last thing you need is pneumonia."

Jack nodded and both he and Kate walked into the hatch, beating the rain by seconds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. A Final Note

A FINAL NOTE:

Wow I haven't updated this story in, like, forever. But that's besides the point.

So as you can see, im finished with this story and let me just say, THANK GOD! I read it over and this story is like the worst thing I've ever written. Well, then again, aren't all first fics supposed to be the worst thing ever written?

So, I'd like to take this time to THANK all my reviewers and to all those who stuck with the story, even though it, uh SUCKED.

THANKS A BUNCH!

Yours truly,

Allisyn aka allikat225


End file.
